Be bad, I won't tell
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: "Listen Eric, we know that Donna running off broke your heart. I especially can sympathise. But now it's time to put on your big boy pants, stop your bitching and get over it."
1. Why can't I make a mistake?

_A/N: I was watching a rerun of season 5 and this kind of came to me. It's based on the song 'A Mistake' by Fiona Apple._

_Also I apologize if the smut is horrible. I'm building up experience in that area. _

_Have fun and if you want, leave me a review :D_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Hyde and Jackie started fooling around. Jackie felt mildly guilty about it. She wasn't the type of girl who casually hooked up with a poor burnout, not to mention her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She thought of all the people she was disappointing: her parents, her friends, her cheer leading squad, her loyal group of followers. Making out with Hyde was wrong on so many levels, but it felt so good.<p>

Right now they were making out on his bed. She was lying on top of him. One of his hands was under her tank top, the other was on her butt. One of his hands was running over his side and the other was in his hair. It was eerily quiet, aside from the occasional sighing or moaning.

After a while Hyde pulled his face away. He sounded out of breath when he said, "Maybe we should have a little break."

Jackie looked down between their bodies and saw a bulge had formed in his jeans. She grinned, but got off him. It was the unspoken boundary they swore they wouldn't cross. Making out was one thing, going any further was another.

Jackie leaned against the wall, looking at Hyde hanging half off the bed. He fished a bag out from under it and rolled a joint. This had been their routine ever since that fateful afternoon. They pretended to watch TV, made out and got baked. It had been working for them so far.

Hyde lit the joint and took a few relaxed puffs while he leaned against the wall. Then he handed it over to Jackie, who did the same. He turned on his record player. The White Album by the Beatles started playing. It was the only music they could agree on.

Jackie sighed happily and leaned against his shoulder. She handed the joint back.

After a while Hyde said, "So what are you up to tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'll probably hang out here."

"That's cool."

Hyde felt awkward. There was a hot girl pressed up against him, who had he had just made out with and now they were getting baked. On paper it sounded like an ideal situation. The reality of it was warped. For one thing she was Kelso's ex. And she was also Jackie Burkhart, annoying, loud mouth, vapid cheerleader; the embodiment of everything he hated. At least, that was the problem last year. Now that they were hanging out, she was quiet most of the time or she was commenting on whatever was going on television. She still said everything that was on her mind, just not as frequently anymore. He kind of enjoyed being around her now. Whenever she wasn't around he was thinking about what she might be doing or what he wanted to do to her. The best days so far this summer where the days where she would come hang out in the basement. It was crazy and more than a little scary.

He got stirred from his reverie when Jackie sat up and stretched. Her arms where high above her bed. Her dark hair was hanging in a mass of wild curls from her back. The way she was bending made her breasts stand more to attention. It was a great look on her.

She stole a glance in his direction and saw him smirk.

"What?" she asked when she dropped her arms. Hyde shrugged and sat up straighter and then bend over to kiss her lightly.

"You're so hot," He whispered against her lips and then kissed her again, more deeply this time. She responded willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue was hot and smooth against hers. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. She was now half on his lap. She shifted without trying to break contact and was now straddling him, while he was leaning against the wall. His hands felt hot through her shirt and he was playing with the hemline. It once again occurred to her that she shouldn't be doing this. But Hyde smelled so good, his hands were gentle against her skin and she was feeling relaxed and fuzzy because of the joint, so she really couldn't care that much about anything, other than getting closer to Hyde. She wanted to crawl inside him and wear him like a sleeping bag, but since that made her sound like a serial killer who wore the skins of her victims she came up with the next best thing. Her hands dropped down his chest and lifted his shirt. They only broke apart to throw it on the ground. Her hand proceeded to travel over his naked skin, stopping to flick his nipples. He shuddered and started to remove her shirt. Without thinking he flipped her onto the mattress and started kissing her again. He used one arm to lean over her, the other was stroking her stomach and moved up to cup her breast. He squeezed it slightly. Jackie moaned and moved leg over his hip, pulling him closer. She registered that his erection was pressed against crotch, but instead of breaking it off, she started to move against it.

Hyde broke away from her, to mutter, "Fuck Jackie. What are you doing to me?"

She looked at him surprised, "What's wrong?"

He seemed mad at her. She wondered briefly if he didn't want to have sex with her. She dismissed that notion on the counts that she was Jackie Burkhart and also she was stunning. He should count himself lucky that she wanted to have sex with him.

"What's wrong? We're practically having sex with our clothes on," He sat up from her now. Jackie bit her lower lip and then smiled, "Well if that's a problem, we should really take our clothes off. Makes it all more practical and less messy."

Hyde felt positively dumbfounded. "We weren't going to do this!"

She frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why," He responded and got off her. He rubbed his face. This was so backwards. Jackie was supposed to be the one to stop them at this point. But no, she was the instigator with the taking off of the shirts and the wriggling. In the past Jackie always stopped them when it got to hot and heavy. Hyde would make a lewd comment about sex and then they would smoke up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was his moral compass in this business and now she was malfunctioning.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?" He turned around. Jackie was now sitting cross legged with her arms folded in front of her chest and she was looking pissed off. With her hair fanning around her shoulders it was all he could do not to ravage her right then and there.

"I do..."

"Then what's the problem?" She half shouted.

Hyde sat down next to her. "Well, we haven't done it yet..."

Jackie nodded and said, "I'm not a virgin anymore, I know how it all works."

"And I thought you wanted it to be special..."

She shrugged, "Just hanging out with you and not trying to rip each other's heads off is pretty special."

He had to give her that one. "Then Kelso..."

She sucked in her cheeks. "Kelso ran away to California because he didn't want to marry me. He can drop dead for all I care."

"But he's still my best friend. And you're still his ex-girlfriend." Hyde said apologetically.

Jackie frowned. He had a point. And a conscience, that was new. She moved close to him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"He doesn't need to know..." She said suggestively. Hyde lifted her head up to look her in the eye. "I can't tell if you're being serious."

I sat up again. "Steven, I live a high standard life. I do whatever my parents or the cheerleading squad or social propriety demands me to do. I know, I go along with it willingly most of the time. But right now being good isn't high on my list of priorities."

He lifted an eyebrow. "What is?"

She leaned in again and whispered against his ear. "I want to be bad, Steven. In here all those things have no place, I just want to do bad things with you."

He shuddered and turned his head to look her straight in the eye. Jackie stared back without blinking. Before she knew it his hand was threaded through her hair and they mouths had crashed together.

His hands were on his back, working the clasp of her bra and she was fumbling with his pants. The bra shot loose and without losing contact Jackie moved it off her arms and threw it to the floor. Then his hands started to work on the button of her pants. They finally broke apart to take off their pants. Now they were facing each other naked.

Jackie had been so sure she wanted this. Now that they were facing each other naked, she started to feel nervous.  
>Hyde took a moment to get acclimated. He saw that she was blushing. It made him smile. She was so confident most of the time, it was great to see her a little off kilter. Finally he stepped closer and started kissing her again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. After a moment, she pulled away. "Condom?"<br>Hyde could've face palmed himself. A condom! Of course! He dragged her down to the bed with him and he started rummaging around his night stand.  
>Jackie noticed he was already dripping with pre-cum. She felt blood rise to her cheeks. It was kind of exhilarating to see she could have this effect on him.<p>

Finally he sat up with a tinfoil package in his fingers. He ripped it open and rolled the condom on.

This was it, Jackie thought. No backsies. She moved closer and kissed him deeply. Hyde let his hands guide her to lie down on the mattress. Then he moved to hover over her. He peppered the side of her neck with kisses and quickly bit her earlobe. Jackie yelped, but she didn't do anything to stop him. His hands meanwhile, were stroking her belly and moved down to her folds. He rubbed her clitoris lightly and when he noticed her small mewls, applied more force. Then he slipped a finger inside of her. She was a very turned on lady. Jackie squirmed as he pumped his finger in and out.

Suddenly, he found himself flipped on his back, with her straddling him. His erection was resting against her bottom and she was biting his neck and raking her nails over his chest. Then she looked at him with a wicked smile and reached behind her. She shaped her palm against his hardness and rubbed it between her and her hand. He sucked in a breath and managed to say, "Babe, I need you."

She leaned over to kiss him again and with some fumbling she sank onto him. They both moaned at the feeling. It had been a while for Jackie so she was getting used it again. Hyde was just enjoying the feeling of him around her. She started to moved slowly against him, stopping every once in a while to keep him on edge. Hyde reached up to cup her breasts and twisted her nipples. Her squirming on top of him was the best sight he'd ever had.

After a while it was too much to bear for both of them. Hyde turned them over so he was on top and started pumping fast. Jackie clung to him, moving with his strokes. He moved one of his hands in between them and rubbed her clit. He felt her twitching around him and that send him over the edge. The sounds Jackie was making, tipped him off to the fact she was right there with him. After he'd regained his breath some what he rolled off her. Jackie moved to give him some space to lie down and then put her head on his chest.

They didn't speak for a while, both still reeling. Finally Jackie leaned on her elbow and kissed Hyde's chest. He tenderly moved a lock that was hanging in her face behind her ear. "Did you have your fill of bad?"

She looked at him, grinning, "Not even close."


	2. Of clouds and knights

_A/N: I wrote this as a thank you for all the people who wrote such lovely comments, favorited and followed this story. It really warms my heart :)  
>I have some ideas for more one shots and I think they could work as a coherent story line, so just let me know if you guys think that might work. <em>

_This is just a random piece of fluff based on a conversation I had with my boyfriend. No smut, for a change, but just a nice moment in the lives of Hyde and Jackie._

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoons were the highlight of the summer. The Foremans were out of the house, so Hyde and Jackie could do anything without having to explain themselves. Sometimes they hung out in the basement, sometimes they did other things like go to the movies.<p>

Now they were lying on a blanket in the pick up of Hyde's Camino. They were parked in the middle of nowhere. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds and a nice breeze. They'd spent just the better part of two hours doing all things god forbade and now they were next to each other, smoking a joint and looking at the sky.

Yes, these were the best days, Hyde decided. It was one of those days were talking wasn't necessary and he was happy to find out Jackie was capable of keeping her piehole shut. Right now she was lying with her head against his shoulder, taking tiny drags and trying to blow smoke rings. Whenever she blew out a successful one she would point at it and giggle wordlessly. He bend his head in an awkward angle to look at her face. She looked so relaxed. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so relaxed.

After a minute she handed him the joint and turned to look at the sky. Suddenly she squealed and pointed up.  
>"What?" He asked, irritated she would such a nice afternoon with talking.<br>"Look, it's a knight in shining armour" Jackie pointed at a cloud that looked more like a misshapen centaur. "That's you."  
>Hyde snorted and sat up, "Damn it Jackie, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not your knight!"<br>She grinned and stuck her tongue out. "You're just in denial, that's all. One day, you'll see yourself like I see you."

Hyde shook his head and sighed. He looked at the cloud again. A question rose inside of him. "Why do you see me like that anyway?"  
>Jackie shrugged. It looked a little awkward, seeing as she was laying down. "You've always been the one to help me when I most needed it."<br>"That's just because you're an idiot sometimes," he muttered under his breath.  
>"I heard that," she deadpanned. Hyde felt bad, but she didn't seem to care. She was drumming her fingers on her stomach, seemingly deep in thought. She stayed quiet so long, he figured she had forgotten all about it already, so he lay down next to her again, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles with his thumb on her palm.<p>

What seemed hours later, but probably was more akin to five minutes, Jackie said, "You're not a knight in shining armor."  
>Hyde grinned. "Thank you! You finally listened."<br>"You're a knight in battered armor." She finished slowly.  
>He wasn't sure if that was better or worse, so he just asked, "How so?"<br>She frowned and bit her lip. Then she said slowly, "Because... you've lived Hyde. You have been through stuff. Good or bad, doesn't matter. You've fought for your life. So you're dinged up. Knights in battered armor have actually fought. Brand new shiny armor is the mark of someone who has never seen the harsher side of life."

It sounded a little idiotic to him to be honest. He hadn't had it easy, not like she had. But he had lived his entire life in the relatively sheltered warmth of the Formans and Point Place. Sure, his mom was terrible and so was his dad, but he had never gone that hungry and he always had a roof over his head.  
>"Hmpf," he just said. Jackie sat up a little to look at him. She hung over him. Her brown, soft hair hanging around their heads. Like this was moment that was absolutely private. Her eyes roamed his face and he thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. She kissed him softly and said, "You know I'm right."<br>He shrugged awkwardly and rubbed her back softly. "I don't think I'm a knight. Probably more akin to a footsoldier."  
>Jackie smiled and shook her head. She kissed him on the nose. "No," she said as she moved on to his forehead and started to pepper the rest of his face in kisses. "You're" kiss "noble" kiss "and chivalrous" kiss "brave" kiss "and you have" kiss "such a good heart."<br>She looked at him with such adoration, that it made his stomach turn. Hyde couldn't tell whether it was the positive or the negative kind. He needed away to make her stop so he pulled her face closer and kissed her with such passion it startled Jackie, he could tell. But he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

An hour later they were lying next to each other again, panting heavily. Jackie had the biggest grin on her face. "I'm right though."  
>Hyde was feeling dazed and content. He had no idea what she was talking about.<br>"You're my knight in battered armor. You better get used to it."  
>He groaned, but he didn't really feel it inside. It was just to tell Jackie never to call him that in public. But secretly he kind of liked the title.<p>

Knight in battered armor, he could live with that.


	3. Rebel, Rebel

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank for the comments and follows and stuff. It's greatly appreciated 3 _

_I wrote another one, because ya know... things. This one is a little and veering slightly out of cannon. I hope you enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rebel, Rebel<strong>

Jackie stumbled into the basement. She hadn't known what to expect, but the fact that Eric and Fez were in deep conversation about the girls on Gilligan's Island was still somewhat surprising. Eric had been moping around in his room most of the summer and she didn't even want to know what Fez had been up to. But there they were, only barely glancing up, when she banged the door open.

Hyde was sitting in his regular chair, arms across his chest, legs out stretched. She didn't know how he did it, but even in the torn jeans and ratty t-shirt he looked absolutely delicious. Jackie sank down into the old garden chair. Although his head was still turned to the television, she knew he was looking at her from behind his sunglasses. No one said anything to her and she didn't say anything back. She just looked at the television and sunk into her own silence.

Not very long after Eric and Fez's fight reached their climax, with both of them storming off in separate directions. Before Hyde could react Jackie was on top of him, kissing him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while her hands traced her way to the nape of his neck. It was intense, not quite the way they normally kissed. Jackie pulled back after a while, her face a few inches from his. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled with a manic fervor.

"Let's go somewhere," she whispered. Hyde licked his lips. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it, aside the fact that she was behaving crazier than normal. He blamed it on woman schizo crap. He found it quite enticing at the moment.

"Where do you want to go?" He breathed back. Jackie looked over the top of his head for a moment. Then she smiled again, softer this time. "Paris."

They of course ended up on top of the water tower. It was a place they didn't often visit together. There were too many memories of her and Michael up here. But he wasn't present tonight. It was just them, the way she liked it. If it was up to Jackie she wouldn't share him with the rest of the world, ever. He was so much nicer and fun when they were alone.

What was it about him that brought out her serial killer stalker tendencies out? She didn't know and she was going to ignore him.

Hyde sat next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Jackie had calmed down somewhat, but she still had that glimmer in her eye. It made him wonder if she wanted to do something crazy. Finally she opened up the too-large purse she had been carrying around.

Yes, she wanted to do something crazy.

"Tequilla shots?" He chuckled. "Jackie, you barely drink."

She giggled. "That's what you think."

That was a joke right?

She paid no heed as she continued, "I've never done them. I thought it would be fun!"

He couldn't argue that logic. She pulled out the bottle, two glasses, a filled salt shaker, limes and a knife. She started paring the limes. Once she was done, moved over a little and put the shot glasses between them. She grabbed the bottle and filled two glasses.

"You came really prepared," Hyde noted dryly.

"Of course," Jackie said matter-of-factly. Once she was done she grabbed the salt shaker.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He just nodded. He licked his hand and she sprinkled salt on it. Then she licked her own hand and did the same. Then she handed him a lime part and took one for herself.

"On the count of three?" Hyde suggested.

"Yes!"

"Alright then... One... Two... Three..." They simultaneously licked the salt, downed the shot and stuck the lime parts in their mouth. They grinned widely, with the fruit rinds still in their mouths. Jackie spit hers over the edge. "That was fun! Want to do it again?"

It seemed like a good idea, so they repeated the motions. Hyde felt the alcohol go to his head, but Jackie, who weighed 90 pounds soaking wet, seemed fine.

Instead she smiled seductively and leaned in. "Maybe you should do another one..."

Then she stuck a piece of lime between her teeth. She looked weirdly sexy like that, so he gave in. After downing the tequila he leaned in slowly and bit into the lime. Quickly he took it from her and spit it out and gave her a longer lingering kiss. He wanted to break away after a few seconds, but Jackie had snaked her arms around his neck, holding him in place. For a while Hyde went with it. He started kissing her neck.

"Take your pants off," she whispered. Now he was pulling back. Although they had had sex on things that were not strictly beds or in houses, they were always in a secluded area. The water tower, although a very nice hideaway, was very visible for anyone who wanted to watch.

He wasn't against the possibility of getting caught, but Jackie was. Something was wrong.

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Nothing. Now take your pants off."

"Jackie..." He sounded so serious. She crawled off him. "I just wanted to be a little naughty."

"On top of the water tower?"

She looked him straight in the face, looking a little mad. "I thought that was one of your fantasies!"

He was dumbstruck for a second, but he regained his composure fairly soon. "But it's not one of yours."

"What if I changed my mind?" She sounded like a petulant four year old now. He half expected her to stick his tongue out at him.

"Did you?"

"No..." She wasn't looking at him now. Instead, she grasped the bottle next to her, twisted the cap off in a fluent motion and started downing the bottle. Hyde's eyes grew wide when he saw the large amount the already managed to swallow. He twisted the bottle out of her hands and threw it off the water tower.

"HEY!" She was looking in the direction the bottle disappeared to. Then she turned to him. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Hyde knew he was on thin ice. She looked really angry and Jackie was not afraid of physical violence when it came down to it.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Jackie," he said in his calmest, most zennest voice, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Except that you ruined the evening." She threw the rest of the stuff in her purse and started to climb the ladder. Hyde wanted to stop her, but since she'd been drinking quite a lot, he didn't. After giving her a twenty second head start he climbed down as well.

Jackie was already stalking towards the camaro when he finally reached the ground.

"JACKIE!" He yelled, running after her. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. He expected her to be annoyed or angry, but instead she was crying.

The urge to make her talk to him faded and he hugged her instead. Jackie let him, but her arms didn't find their way to his shoulders, the way they usually did. He just held her and she cried.

They stood like that for minutes on end. Finally Jackie's sobs subsided and were replaced by the occasional shock of the shoulders. After a while Hyde pulled back and put his hand on her cheek. "What's going on?"

She shook her head.

"Babe..." Hyde never used pet names, so the fact that he called her babe, shocked both of them. Jackie looked at him with shining eyes. "It's just... this day... I just don't like this day."

"Want a burger?" She nodded and they got into the car.

A while later they were sitting with the food on the edge of the flat bed, like they had on their first date. They didn't speak until they had finished.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked again.

Jackie just looked at him. "Why do you care so much?"

Now it was Hyde's turn to be annoyed. He scoffed a little and said, "Well, aside from the fact that we're flinging it pretty hard right now, you're also my friend, man."

She smiled a little; her normal soft private smile. "Okay... my mom just left for Mexico."

Hyde frowned. It wasn't uncommon for her parents to go trips, if his memory wasn't failing him.

"I checked. There was no return ticket."

Ah. He pulled her close to him. This time she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"But that's not all folks. As soon as she was gone, my dad had to go to Chicago for 'business'. Which is code for 'shacking up with my mistress'."

He didn't know what to do. So he just said, "That sucks."

Jackie nodded against his chest. "And then you rejected me as well. I just... I wanted to feel something else then utter and total abandonment."

Hyde felt both shitty and relieved, which was an odd combination at the best of times. He really didn't know what to do. "Sorry about what happened."

He felt her shrug. "It's okay. It's probably for the best you stopped me."

"Why?" He didn't know why, but he felt that the answer was important.

"Because someone would've seen us and taken pictures," she just said. He sighed and kissed her temple.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, sadness! This will probable have a follow up, so be excited!_

_Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought._

_Hugs, kisses, other cute verbs_


	4. Love Ain't For Keeping

_A/N: Hello my loverlies! I really wanted to continue this sooner, but I have been having a few personal problems, so I really had no time or inspiration. But today the muses granted me enough inspiration to write this little tid bit. _

_I want to thank all the people who support this story. It means a lot to me!_

They were lying smushed together in Hyde's cot, like spoons in a drawer. Jackie was fast asleep, but Hyde had his head propped up with an arm so he could look at her. There weren't a lot of times any more where he could just do that. Since her mother's departure and her father's failings to hide his infidelity, Jackie was always either anxiously talking or engaging Hyde in one form of physical intimacy or another.

He had tried to calm her down in various ways and it helped a little, but not as much as having nice people for parents would. Except the parents part, he was happy in a weird way that rich people sucked at it as much as poor people. And it gave him something to relate to.

Jackie sighed happily and snuggled closer to him, her ass rubbing up his gentleman parts. Hyde grinned and slowly kissed her shoulder. She didn't stir. He continued and moved up her neck, to that soft spot of skin behind her ear. He nuzzled it lightly, before biting her earlobe. Jackie stirred and looked with sleepy eyes over her shoulder. He smiled and kissed her. She sighed, turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his. He stroked her hair softly and moved his hands over the rest of her body.

"Jackie! You're already here?" Eric asked in total surprise as he stomped into the basement. She was sitting on the ratty couch, reading a magazine. She didn't look up, but just said, "Yup."

Hyde was sitting in his usual chair, smirking slightly. Jackie hadn't gone home at all last night. He was glad it was summer, it made that sort of thing easier to get away with. Both Red and Kitty worked most days, Eric spend most of his time either in the bathroom or his bedroom and Fez was at the pool all the time. Aside from Hyde no one frequented the basement before eleven and most days not even before one. Right now it was 11:30, so Eric himself was up particularly early.

Eric sighed and plopped down next to her. "You know, with you and Kelso broken up, I was hoping to see less of you Satan."

Jackie didn't respond, she just kept reading. She felt like she was really growing her zen. It started when Kelso left and it got stronger when she and Steven started hooking up. The worst had already happened to her. Sure, she felt anxious most of the time, but only Steven saw that side of her.

Eric frowned when Jackie didn't respond. "I know you're ignoring me, but I want you to leave."

Now Jackie looked up at him. Her face was blank. "You have no power here."

She resumed her reading. Eric stared at her dumbfounded. Then he turned to Hyde. "Why are you not doing anything?"

Hyde shrugged, still watching television. "She's not bothering me man. And I'm the one who has to deal with her most of the time, not you. You don't even know who's down here most of the time anyway."

Eric looked like he wanted to defend himself. And then he just looked sad. Jackie put her magazine on the coffee table and turned to him. "Listen Eric, we know that Donna running off broke your heart. I especially can sympathise."

Jackie sounded uncharacteristically nice. Both Hyde and Eric were more than a little surprised by that.

"But now it's time to put on your big boy pants, stop your bitching and get over it," she finished with a much harsher tone. Eric looked shocked, but Hyde was grinning. Eric turned to his friend again, looking questioning, but not saying anything. Hyde just shrugged. "She's right man. It's sad and all, but you really need to get out of the house more."

Eric didn't say anything, but got up and stormed out of the basement. As soon as the door banged shut. Hyde moved over to the couch and kissed Jackie.

"That was hot."

She grinned and said, "It was also true. Who knows when those two idiots come back? He can't keep waiting for her, he needs to move on."

Hyde looked at her inquisitively. "Is that what you did?"

She bit her lower lip and stared at his chest. "What if I did? Would you hate me?"

He didn't say anything, but slouched back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know. What if they come back? Are you gonna go back to him?"

Jackie snorted. "Please. It was permanently over when he decided to run off on me. In fact, I've been thinking about this, it should've been over the moment he cheated on me with Pam Macy."

"So would we still hook up if they were back?" She stared at him for a moment, her eyes squinting.

"Why are you asking?"

He shrugged, "Just getting my information straight."

She licked her lips and flicked her hair out of her face. She felt unsure about her answer. She didn't know how much emotion to show, so she said, "I don't want to get in the way of your friendship with Michael."

Hyde nodded slowly. He had heard the caution in her voice. This would be a summer fling. Just two people who needed companionship when no one else was available. Rationally was fine with this, but why was his stomach clenching in a way that could only be described as dread?

He quickly did the math in his head. It was the first week of August. It would give them roughly 3 to 4 weeks together. And he was going to enjoy them while he could.

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. This will definitely have a follow up, but it might take a while. _

_If you feel so inclined, please leave a review so I know what to work on. In the end that will benefit all of us. So do it! For the good of mankind!_


End file.
